A good ride
by quixoticEntity
Summary: My entry for the homestuck end exchange, a fic for tumblr user fifthcr5ader5733
Aranea looked in the mirror again, making sure shte looked fine. She smiled, yes, she was prepared to start her day. She checked the time, frowning. She had missed the bus, meaning she'd have to ask someone for a ride, considering she didn't have a car of her own.

No, that meant she'd have to ask Damara for a ride. Damara, who was definitely still asleep. Aranea sighed. Time to wake up her volatile roommate.

"Damara," Aranea whispered, gently nudging her.

"No," Damara said, groggily.

"I haven't even said anything!"

"Answer no. I sleep."

Aranea glared at the covered form, "Why are you even out so late? If you truly need to sleep, you would get home earlier and sleep."

Damara glared back, "Have business, no can do early. Ask other person," Damara gave a shit eating grin, "wait, no have friends."

Aranea scowled, although a blush crept on her cheeks, "I need a ride to school, be ready in ten minutes."

Damara rolled her eyes, but got up anyway.

Aranea quickly scurried out of the room, her face bright red. She had forgotten Damara slept naked. She had forgotten how attractive Damara's body was. She was left to her fantasies for only a few moments, Damara came out, fully clothed. The duo headed downstairs to the garage where Damara kept her old Honda.

"If you don't know how to get there, I can give you what I hope are adequate instructions," Aranea said.

"I know way," Damara said, getting in the car and lighting a cigarette.

Aranea glanced at it, "You really shouldn't smoke, it does awful things to your body."

Damara shrugged in response.

"You could be polite, I'm simply trying to make conversation."

Damara glared at her, "We not friend."

Aranea glanced out the window, "Why not? We live together, we even eat dinner together every day. I'm curious, Damara, I want to know more about you."

Damara turned to watch the road, "You want eat with me, I do. You want talk, I no can, you no shut up!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I might stop if you actually showed interest, instead of your phone!" Aranea sighed, "now I sound like my aunt."

Damara slammed on the brakes, cursing in Japanese, "Maybe I 'show interest' if you no talk about boyfriend!"

Aranea blinked, "What? I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not even interested in boys!" Aranea balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms, curse her big mouth!

Damara blinked, "You talk like you interest in Kurloz."

"That's. . . I thought you were! He keeps telling me to tell you things and you seem to be interested, so I was convinced you were interested in him!"

"I no interest, that. . . business. Work together. Think you are."

"I'm _definitely_ not interested in him. Besides, he's dating Kankri, not that I know how anyone can stand that insufferable prick. I mean, his father's teachings are certainly interesting, but I believe he is somehow convinced I have interest in him. I have cleared up the matter with Kurloz. . ." Aranea sighed.

". . . Why interest in me?" Damara muttered.

Aranea glanced out the window, "I. . . I," a blush appeared on her cheeks, "I like you, Damara, I'm romantically interested in you. I want to go out with you and kiss you and. . ." Aranea trailed off, she would keep those thoughts to herself.

"What."

Aranea cringed at the flat tone, "I'll get out now, I'm almost late for class anyway," Aranea opened the car door, turning to get out.

"Wait," Damara grabbed her shoulder, turning Aranea's face to her. She hesitated.

"Damara, I really should-" she was cut off by Damara's lips on hers.

"We date. I pick up later," Damara smiled, 「私もあなたが好き」

"What?" Aranea said, shocked.

"Like you too, pick up later," Damara chuckled.

Aranea got out, still bewildered by the fact Damara liked her, but wait. . . "What do you do when you go out?"

"Bye-bye!" Damara said, driving away, and dodging the question.

"Wait! Damara!" Aranea smiled, she could ask later. They were going to get to know each other more intimately after all.


End file.
